


I'll teach you something better

by lavaflowers (reginalpgtz)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginalpgtz/pseuds/lavaflowers
Summary: Sasuke is annoyed that his S/O has been ignoring him because she has online school. He decides it’s time to make her pay for it ;)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Kudos: 54





	I'll teach you something better

**Author's Note:**

> I have a confession, I don’t like Sasuke, like at all. I think he’s too annoying and that he has a terrible personality. That said, I can’t deny he’s terribly attractive and he’s one of my favorite characters to write, so writing this was super fun. I hope you guys like it, it’s obviously inspired by *quarantine* and online school. <3

Online schooling isn’t for you. Honestly, it’s hard to concentrate with a dark haired beauty who’s always in a foul mood at home. Still, you try your best because you have to maintain your spotless record as a student.

You have an important lecture this morning, so you sit lazily on the couch and log into the platform. Finals are close so your workload has increased. You know you’ve been neglecting the Uchiha a bit, but you need to focus on this last part of school.

As if reading your mind, your boyfriend comes out of your room and shoots a cruel smile at you.

Sasuke settles on the couch, close, very close to you. His intoxicating scent and the proximity distract you a bit, but you shake your head, ignore him and try to keep up with the lecture.

Slowly, he grabs your hand closest to him and starts kissing your fingers one by one. Then, he inserts one in his mouth and sucks on it deeply, your heart immediately drops, panicking as you feel a moan rise on your throat. You barely manage to suppress it.

‘ _Excuse me_? I’m trying to pay attention here’

That only encourages him more, as he lets go of your hand and starts rubbing your thigh.

His fingers are electrical. Waves of pleasure shoot through you, giving you goosebumps while you try to maintain a straight face.

‘Babe, this is important.’ You barely manage.

‘Oh so you want me to stop?’ He says looking at you and raising an eyebrow while his fingers tread dangerously close to your already wet spot. ‘Say it and I’ll stop’

He brushes his index finger right over your slit, even though you still have your panties and pants on, a soft moan escapes your lips.

‘S-s’ you try to ask him to stop, but you can’t

You’re not even listening to the lecture anymore, you got lost in his touch. Everything points to him at that moment.

‘Say it’ he dares you. He slips a finger through the hem of your pants and teases to pull them down. ‘Tell me if I should stop’

You don’t say anything, but your gaze betrays you. Deep desire is written all over your face.

He shuts your laptop closed and tosses it to the further end of the couch. Then he pulls your pants down.

‘ I don’t even know why you bother with it y/n, we both know you’re too smart for that. I’ll teach you something better.’ he says with a cocky smile.

He starts biting your now naked thighs while he grips your ass tightly with his hands. Your body trembles. He smiles against your skin loving how you respond to him. He knows you’re at his mercy. You grip his hair tightly, and your core starts to throb. You need him there.

He looks up to you with his raven eyes enjoying what a hot mess you are. You gulp, desperate for what’s coming next. He then buries his face between your thighs and skillfully licks your clit. His warm tongue feels amazing against you, and you know he’s not wasting one movement. Every single thing he does is aimed at maximizing your pleasure.

He slips one hand under your shirt and starts massaging your breast, making your nipples harden.

It doesn’t take much to have you moaning his name loudly, feeding his ego. Pleased, he slips the fingers from his free hand inside you and starts thrusting them in and out of you. You push your hips forward so his thrust goes deeper.

Seeing that you want more, he quickens the pace. You grip his hair tighter, then you’re paralyzed by pleasure. You feel it rising in you, the familiar shiver, how your skin starts to get goosebumps, you’re about to climax

He stops abruptly, leaving your orgasm hanging by a thread. He pulls his fingers out of you, stops touching your breasts, and rises to meet your face.

Your noses are just inches away. You want to cry out, beg him to finish, but you say nothing, you’re shocked by the absence of his touch.

He grabs your wrists and very slowly says

“Tell me what you learned?”

“What?” You whisper, confused

“If you want me to finish, tell me what I just taught you”

“That being with you is a much better use of my time”

“That’s right. I won’t have you ignoring me. You’re mine.”

You nod. God you hate how possessive he is, but you love how much it turns you on even more.

He plants a small kiss on your lips, biting them before letting go. Then he slips his fingers in you again, and in three swift motions makes you finish. You’re trembling, and you clutch him tightly, he embraces you back and says

“I hope you learned the lesson”

You did, satisfied and without regrets you kiss him deeply.


End file.
